Only Light in the Darkness
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Ward had completely lost himself to the darkness since that day. And he vowed to get revenge on SHIELD no matter what, even if that mean putting himself in harm's way to do so. But there's a chance that he can be saved from the darkness and be brought back to the light, and that way is no other than Skye. She's his only hope. (Spoilers for S2 finale.)
1. Chapter 1 (Falling Inside the Black)

**Chapter One (Falling Inside the Black)**

Skye took a step back as Ward approached her with a wild look in his eyes. He had come out of nowhere and had cornered her. She was on a mission, how the hell did he find her?

"What happened to you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

Ward stopped and smiled slightly, "Why care now?" he asked lowly. "You never did before."

Skye gulped and didn't respond to his question, "W-Why are you here?" she stammered. "What do you want?"

"To get closure. Revenge for what has been done to me." he growled.

"What ever happened to you wanting to help us?"

"I tried being the hero, Skye. It doesn't work anymore. In the Vault, I tried. But you sent me to my asshole brother. I tried again by taking you to finally meet your father, and you left me for dead with four bullets in my side." He twirled the knife in his hand as he spoke.

"Then once more, by helping Kara. I thought that by helping her I could still find something for myself. But that…. SHIELD had her killed. Or made the situation into where I killed her. But your still at fault." he continued. "If I can't be the hero, then why can't I be the villain?"

"You kidnapped Bobbi for God's sakes!" Skye exclaimed. "You almost had her killed because of whatever sick idea you had!"

"It was to get Kara closure!" Ward snapped, gripping his knife. "To prove that Bobbi was really the one that sold her out to Hydra. To prove that she was really the cause of Kara's problems."

"Your idea of closure is a psychotic one." Skye stated coldly. "And how did you find me anyways?" she asked. "Hydra? Why did you go crawling back to Hydra again?"

"First of all, I'm not Hydra. This 'partnership' is only a means to an end. Resources, that's all." he replied. "Resources. I don't believe in their ideals of world domination or whatever. I just want SHIELD dead, and I can't do it alone." he droned on, a wild look in his eyes.

"I needed more people to get the job done. And Hydra… Well, they do things faster than SHIELD does. Figure things out faster." he continued. Hell, I know why there's been such a massive spike in Inhumans lately."

Skye's face fell, "What?" she asked. "How do you know that? What?"

Ward smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket, "Like I said, Skye, Hydra gets things done faster." he teased. He pulled out of bottle and held it to where Skye could see it, "This."

Skye looked at it and frowned, "Fish oil pills?" she asked. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

He smiled, "Nope. Got the info from an Inhuman that was apparently on the ship that you were one during some kind of battle. Let's just say that he's not here anymore."

"Why were you tracking down an Inhuman?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "To try and draw you out, but that wasn't necessary. But like I was saying, I got the info from the Inhuman. Apparently you knocked a Quinjet full of something called Terrigen Crystals into the ocean. They exploded and the fish of the deep blue sea absorbed whatever was released." He shook the bottle, "Hence this."

Skye's stomach lurched at the fact that he knew all of that, "Why do you have that?" she asked.

He opened the bottle and shook out two of the pills, "To prove just how crazy you think I am." he said. "It doesn't matter whether I live or die. As long as you die too."

Skye fully realized that the man that she thought she knew was long gone, replaced by some crazy masquerading as him. Only a broken man with a heart of darkness stood. And he was willing to do anything to get the 'revenge' he wanted. Even if that mean risking his life for the slim chance that he might be Inhuman.

"Ward, don't do something that you're going to regret."

"I'm not going to listen to you. You don't care what happens to be." he hissed. Ward popped the two pills into his mouth.

Skye watched in fear as he swallowed the pills. But nothing happened for a few seconds.

He frowned, "I guess this bottle wasn't-" he began, but he stopped as he doubled over in pain. He fell to his knees as a brown, stone-like substance started to cover his arms. He looked up to Skye in pain, a crazed smiled plastered on his face, "Crazy, right?"

Skye backed up in horror as the stone fully encased Ward. "That's not stone… He's not dead…" she muttered, stepping back more.

After a few seconds, the stone started to crack away with a bright, blinding light. Skye shielded her eyes for several agonizing seconds. The room grew hot for some reason. She slowly removed her hand from her eyes and her eyes shrunk in fear at what she saw.

Ward was standing in front of her, a crazed smile still on his face. And… And his arms were on fire. "I guess… I'm like you…" he huffed, struggling through pain. "We're the same."

Skye dodged as the man flung fire at her, "Stop!" she screamed. "This isn't you! I know that this isn't you!"

"You don't know me!" he screeched.

"The fact that you left every single agent you attacked while after us alive shows that there's still some good left in you. You haven't completely succumbed to this darkness. What happened to the man that loved me?" Skye asked, still in fear of the fire.

She knew that he had lost it. Whatever had happened to Kara had made him completely snap and he was blaming everyone. But what happened to the man that helped the team rescue Mike and Lincoln from the Hydra base? She knew that the man that had stuck by her was still in there somewhere. She just had to find him.

"He died a long time ago." Ward hissed, fire dancing off of his arms. "He was killed by you."

"Grant, I'm sorry. If you would've known that all of this would happen…"

Ward's face fell, "Grant?" he asked. "You called me Grant. No one but Kara has called me by my first name in a long time."

"Grant, this isn't you. I know that you care for me and the team. You would never try to kill us again. This isn't you, and I know that." Skye continued calmly. "You still care for us. You've just let yourself become consumed by this darkness. Yes, we helped to create it, but you've got to fight it."

"All of this is your fault!" Ward screamed. "Your fault!"

"But you have to fight it!"

"Boss! Why the hell haven't you killed her yet?"

Ward's eyes shot over to see his two 'partners' that had come with him staring at him in awe over the flames, "Give me some time." he snapped.

"We're impatient of waiting."

"Give me a damn minute." he growled. "Let her talk." He turned his attention back to Skye, "What the hell are you saying?"

"This isn't you. I know you. Well, I think I do. I don't know. But this isn't you. There's still a good man in there somewhere. It's just hidden under whatever the hell is wrong with you. You're not the villain, Grant. You're just making yourself seem like it. You're just broken. You need help." Skye continued.

"No one ever gave me the help I needed!" Ward screeched, flames jutting out. "You always shot me down! You didn't ever help me!"

"Grant," Skye began.

He snarled and heard a gun being loaded. His head shot to one of his 'partners'. A gun was being pointed towards Skye. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled. "I told you that we're not doing that."

"I don't care what you say." the man growled. "You promised that we would get to kill SHIELD agents. I want to kill her."

Skye's eyes widened, "What? No. Grant?" She backed up.

Ward's face fell and something in his heart and mind just clicked. Why was he trying to kill her? She was right, this wasn't him.

He shot between Skye and the man as two shots were fired. He sent a wave of flame and incinerated the two. The two bullets ripped through his chest and he fell to the ground, flames going out.

"Grant!" Skye exclaimed, running over and kneeling beside him.

He smiled as her, blood blossoming on his chest, "I guess… You were right… I-I don't know what I was doing…. You made me realize that I do still care…I'm stupid. I wouldn't kill you…" he trailed off.

"Hold on, Grant." Skye pleaded. She couldn't believe that she had pulled him out of his craze, but he had sacrificed himself in the process.

"Sorry, I'm paying for everything. I was the fool that let myself go insane." he huffed, fighting for breath. "I'm not leaving here alive. I was never meant to be the hero. Always the villain. No hope for me… I'm sorry…"

"I'll get Coulson, he'll…"

"He won't do anything. He won't help. He'll only put another bullet in my chest. Make sure that I'll die."

Skye shook her head, "Stop being so stubborn."

No response.

Skye looked to see that Ward's eyes had closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was unconscious, but wouldn't be alive for long.

She cried over Ward's body, knowing that he would die hanging onto that small spark of light in his heart. The same small spark that made him realize that he still cares. The small spark that caused him to save Skye from two bullets.

He hadn't fully fallen to the darkness of his heart. There was still a good man in there somewhere.

"Skye!"

She looked up to see the team, minus Fitz, Simmons, and Mack, running towards her. They stopped and their eyes drifted to Ward's bloodied, unconscious body.

"What… Happened?" Coulson asked.

Skye explained everything through sobs what had happened.

"He… He did that?" Bobbi asked. The last time she had seen him, he was crazy and trying to kill them. Now he was bleeding out from protecting Skye.

"Wait, he's Inhuman?" May asked.

"I-I don't know." Skye stammered. "But he was still in there… He hadn't totally lost himself like we thought… Now he's going to die."

"Good riddance." Hunter scoffed.

Coulson looked down at Ward's body, shifting his injured arm in his sling. He couldn't believe that the man that had made a crazy vow to kill them all for revenge had sacrificed himself for Skye. He hadn't totally gone dark. There was still some light inside of his heart.

"What do we do with him?" Bobbi asked.

Something stirred within Coulson. He gulped, "Call in a med team. Make sure he doesn't die."

Hunter's face fell, "You're helping the crazy psychopath?!" he exclaimed. "Even more, he's not human!"

"We'll deal with that later." Coulson stated firmly. "But I am not letting him die here. Whatever darkness had taken him over is gone. And Skye says so. And Skye doesn't lie about something like that. I'm not letting him die."

May hesitated before going off to call a med team in.

Coulson hoped that Skye had really pulled Ward out of his crazed darkness and that he would stay out of it for the time to come. He didn't want to deal with a mess anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So this is the first part of a really weird three-part one shot. I thought that if Ward really goes dark in s3, Skye would be the one to pull him out of it. (And I threw the fish pills in there for fun, cause you know I just love Hellfire Ward. And I wouldn't put it past him doing something that crazy in s3.) I hope you enjoy this small fic! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (No Less Than Light)

**Chapter Two (No Less Than Light)**

(Three Days Later)

Ward awoke with a scream, trying to fight off remnants of what he thought had been a nightmare. He remembered going crazy after he had killed Kara. Had blamed the whole world for what was wrong with him. And most of all, he had tried to kill SHIELD.

He had turned himself into a monster to do so, only to be pulled out of the darkness at the last minute by Skye. And he had taken two bullets in the chest in the process. Good thing it was just a dream, right?

But as he tried to move his hands and found them restrained to the bed he laid in, he realized that the nightmare had been real. He was in a hospital bed in a SHIELD infirmary room, heavy gauze wrapped around his chest and an IV in his left hand.

He couldn't move because he was restrained to the bed. Coulson was taking all precautions with him being here. But Ward knew that the restraints wouldn't work if the monster he turned himself into showed itself again.

The regret hit him like a tidal wave. Why the hell did he do all of that? Why did he try to kill the team when he knew that he still cared for him? He let himself fall way too far and had turned himself into a monster in the process. Why? Why?

"Ward."

Ward's eyes shot up to see Coulson, along with Skye and May coming into the room. He struggled against the restraints, trying to move away from them. "No… Get away! I don't want you in here! Get away from me!" he screamed.

Coulson held his one, good hand up, showing that he wasn't armed, "Ward, we're not going to hurt you. As long as you don't try and hurt us. And that's why we have you restrained. Last time we saw you, you were completely insane. And I think your mental state is still slightly there." he stated.

"I'm not insane." Ward said lowly, trying to move the restraints to where he could sit up. "I made a mistake. I let myself go too far. I'm not…" he trailed off. He realized that Coulson was right. He _was_ insane, maybe not as bad as he was, but still in a bad mental state. He looked down and didn't say anything.

Coulson took a breath and decided to move on to another topic, "So I understand you took the two bullets meant for Skye." he said softly, not sure of what he would do.

Ward nodded numbly, "I got her into that situation. No matter how much I said that I wanted to kill her, I couldn't bear to actually see her die. I brought those bastards with me and I dealt with them, even if that got me two bullets in the chest." he explained.

"How did you deal with them?" May asked. "We couldn't find any bodies and Skye doesn't remember."

Ward gulped, the memory hitting him like a train. "I… I… I burnt them alive…." he struggled to explain.

Coulson blinked, "So Skye was right, you are Inhuman."

"I-I guess so." Ward stammered. "I-I don't know. Everything is foggy." There was pain in his eyes. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" he asked.

Coulson sighed, "Not now." he said. "There's no reason to at the moment. Unless you go completely off the wall and do really try to kill us. You never really carried out the threat. All you did was drag us out."

"I couldn't do it. I convinced myself that I could, but I couldn't. No matter what you think, I still care too much. I can't do anything."

"You say that, but you almost had Bobbi killed." May stated coldly.

"I never really knew her. And I was deluded with my idea of trying to get Kara closure. I still don't know what the hell I was doing." Ward went on. "Yes, I was crazy. No, not was, I am _still_ crazy.

I'm messed up. Like I told Skye, I was never meant to be the hero." he continued. "That's not who I am."

"But you were in the hero in the end…" Skye began.

"After trying to kill you for God's sakes!" Ward yelled. "I am insane! I risked my life trying to prove a point to you and only made myself into a monster! There's no hope for someone like me."

He looked to Coulson, "Just go ahead and throw me back into that hellhole of a cell and leave me there to rot." he hissed. "Cause that's all I was ever meant to be, the villain locked away for eternity. And that's all you'll ever treat me as.

I'm sorry for all of this." He looked down, "I am, but I know that I can never make it up. Cause I'll always be the villain in your damn eyes. You'll never take my apology as sincere."

May grabbed Coulson's arm and pulled him out of the room, "This is not a good idea, Phil." she whispered. "He's still unstable. And to top it off, he's Inhuman with an ability over fire. He may not be trying to kill us now, but he'll eventually hurt someone."

"Mel, Skye convinced us that there's still good in that man. And I want to believe her. I know that there's still something good within him, but I just don't know. He lost himself after Palamas died.

And that's why he tried to kill us. He lost himself to a darkness that we created." Coulson continued, shifting his arm in his sling. "He needs help."

"He needs to be locked away in a secure facility where he won't hurt anyone." May stated. "He _is_ a monster."

"But that won't help anything." Coulson shot back. "I should've helped him when I had the chance, but I overlooked him. We wouldn't be in the mess we're in now. I'm not locking him up like that cause that will only make things worse.

Locking him up in his current mental state will only create more darkness. And that's a mistake that I've done before. I don't want to be dealing with a fire-fueled maniac. I want this dealt with. He needs help."

"And where are you going to get that help from?" May asked. "Who would be willing to help a criminal like him?"

"We'll try. I know that the only ones willing will probably be me and Skye. Fitz and Mack are busy trying to figure out what the hell happened to Simmons since we still can't find her. And I'm sure as hell that Bobbi and Hunter won't.

They're still upset that we brought him back here. But I promise that everything will be okay. He just needs serious help." Coulson continued before going back into the room.

Ward's eyes shot back to Coulson. And Coulson realized how jumpy and shaky the man was. He was scared of everything, even himself. And his current mental state wasn't helping that.

"Y-You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he stammered.

"Grant, I already told you that no one's going to kill you." Skye said.

"You don't know that!" Ward screamed. He was in pain, trying to hold the fire back. But he knew that he couldn't for long. "You don't know who will be waiting to drive a knife into my heart or send a bullet through my head. You don't know!"

"No one is going to kill you, I'll make sure of that." Coulson stated.

Ward clenched his fists and they erupted into flames, melting the restrains. Coulson and May stared in fear at it, afraid that Ward would do something. But the man relaxed and the flames went out as he crossed his arms the best he could with the IV in his hand, which somehow was unscathed.

"I want you to promise that." he said lowly. "I want you to promise that no one will hurt me."

Coulson gulped and nodded, "I-I promise. Just as long as you don't revert to that crazed rage you were in. You need help and we're going to get just that for you."

"I couldn't control it, Coulson." Ward said. "When Kara died in my arms, it's like something just snapped. I couldn't help it. I wanted to blame everyone except me for her death. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

There were tears in his eyes and the three agents were surprised. They had never seen the man cry before. That was the indicator that he was telling the truth. Ward never cried, he never let himself breakdown like this.

Ward buried his head in his hands, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he cried. "I was a fool to let myself fall that far. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Coulson couldn't believe that he was watching the man fall apart like this, "No, Ward, I'm sorry. My treatment of you led to all of this. But I don't think that there's one single person to blame for this. It's a mixture of things."

"I don't want to die… I don't want to go insane again…" he said through broken sobs. "I turned myself into a monster… I'm going to be like this for forever… I'm better off dead."

"Grant, don't say that," Skye began.

"Just admit that you feel the same way!" Ward snapped, his eyes red from crying. "You all do! You would rather watch me bleed out than actually do anything to help me!"

Coulson ran his one hand through his hair, "Ward, this is what is driving you further into the darkness." he said. "Stop wishing that you're dead. That isn't going to help. We'll help you, you've just got to be able to help yourself as well."

Ward blinked and looked down, the tears still rolling down his face, "I don't want to be the monster anymore… I don't want to be the asshole in the basement anymore… I just want to be me…"

"Ward, honestly, we don't even know who 'you' is." Coulson responded. "We've seen so many different personalities with you, we really don't know who you are. You need to show us who the real you is. We'll help you fight whatever you're going through, but you've got to do certain things in return."

Ward took a ragged breath, "F-Fine… I just… I just don't want to die…"

Skye smiled slightly, "I promise you won't. Hopefully this will all be better soon."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So Coulson offer to help Ward after realizing what he's done to the man. And it's obvious that Ward's mind is still not right after everything. And I don't know what else to say. (Should I do a chapter where it's soon after this while Ward's getting the help or just do a final chapter where it's a year or so after all of this?) Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (What's Inside My Head?)

**Chapter Three (What's Inside My Head?)**

(A Week Later)

Skye and Coulson met with Dr. Andrew Garner, May's ex-husband, about Ward after a few therapy sessions. Coulson nervously looked at the large file in Andrew's hands as they sat down in Coulson's office.

"So, how bad off is he?" Coulson asked.

Andrew gave a small smile, "He's not 'psychotic' like you thought, even though that's technically not a real psychological term. He's not insane. The guy has a whole lot of other problems though." he explained.

"Emotional and mental trauma. Signs of PTSD. Some remnants of Stockholm Syndrome. Clinical depression." Andrew listed. "And probably a few other things I haven't uncovered yet. It's a surprise that this man hasn't completely lost himself yet."

"He did once." Skye said softly. "I think I got him out of it."

"Then you did a good job. There's no telling what that man could do if he wasn't helped. Then yes, he would've gone insane." Andrew went on. "Hell, I'm saying that he needs to be in a facility where he's closely watched at all times until his problems are sorted out.

A facility full of armed agents isn't the place for him. I know you want to keep him here because he's a gifted, Coulson, but still. He needs to be watched and cared for, not treated like a prisoner."

Coulson looked down and sighed, "Then we won't treat him like one. Dr. Garner, you understand why I want to keep him close. He's Inhuman, someone we're still trying to understand. He's got a dangerous power. I want him to be in close sights." he said.

Andrew nodded, "I understand, but that man is going to need a hell of a lot of therapy before he's good anytime soon. And I understand from Skye here that you've been considering him for some kind of special team of gifteds?"

Coulson nodded, "Yes, we have." he replied. "But if he's really that messed up…"

"Coulson, Mr. Ward does not need to be in combat anytime soon. Maybe physical training and combat practice could do him some good, but not full-on assault missions." Andrew explained.

"So he doesn't need to be on a team?" Skye asked. "I'm technically in charge of it."

Andrew shook his head, "I'm saying give him some time before doing so." he said. "Wait until he's doing a little better and more accustomed to what's happened to him. But I actually do think a team full of people like him would do him some good, just not now. You can go ahead and talk to him about it, but there's going to be a lot of therapy before he can do so."

Skye nodded, "That does make sense." she said.

Andrew looked back to Coulson, "Now, I'll probably be in here more than twice a week for a while. The guy's pretty messed up, it's going to take some time." he explained. "But, I think he's fixable. He's not a lost cause."

"He's not?" Coulson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andrew smiled as he stood up, "Believe it or not, he's not. That man is able to be brought back to a normal, healthy mental state."

* * *

(Later)

Ward looked up from the book he was reading to see Skye walking into his room, clutching a file in her hands. "Skye, what's up?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Skye shook her head as she came closer, "No, there's not. But I'm glad your therapy is going well."

Ward scowled as he placed his book aside, "Dr. Garner asks way too many questions. I don't like it." he grumbled.

"Grant, you've got several psychological issues that have to be dealt with. So you're going to have to deal with therapy for a long while." Skye said. "Deal with it."

Ward muttered a few harsh words before his eyes drifted over to the folder in Skye's hands, "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing.

Skye held up the folder between them, "A proposition."

"A proposition? What the hell does that mean?" he asked. "My head still hurts from Dr. Garner asking too many questions."

Skye threw the folder at Ward, "Consider it your second chance." she said with a slight smile.

Ward picked up the blue folder and looked it over, "Caterpillars? What kind of ridiculous name is that?" he asked, looking back to Skye.

"It's a work in progress. But it's a team composed entirely of gifteds." Skye explained.

Ward raised an eyebrow, "Wait, and you actually want me of all people to join?" he asked. "I don't believe it."

"Grant, if we wanted you dead you would be six feet under by now." Skye said. "And besides, Coulson's letting me lead this program. This was entirely my decision. I thought that you would want some sort of second chance and I thought that this could be the way."

"You're kidding."

Skye smiled, "Nope, I'm not." she said. "But there's a few conditions though. You can't technically join until your mental condition is a lot better. So therapy or you're not in. And you've got to do training with your powers so you don't lose control of them." she explained. "And don't betray us."

Ward furrowed his eyebrows, "That… That doesn't sound all too bad to do." he said.

"You're actually agreeing to the therapy?" Skye asked. "That's unbelievable for you."

"It's either that or succumb to the monster again." Ward said, standing up and handing the folder back to Skye. "And no one wants that."

"Yeah, I know." Skye said. "It's better to keep it like it is now than go back to then. But what do you say?" she asked. "Is it a deal or not? And you better be glad that it's me running the show and not Coulson or someone else."

Ward sighed and paused for a while, thinking about his answer. Skye's plan was sure as hell of a lot better than anything else he could think of. And what did he have to lose? Hell, he had nowhere else to turn to.

"Sure. What the hell? It's not like this could ruin me anymore." Ward finally said. "As long as no one tries to kill me."

"Grant, no one is going to try and kill you." Skye replied. "And come on, let's get some lunch. Hell, you're going to have the most interesting origin story of any member. Terragen Mist inside of fish pills…"

"God, don't remind me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward is getting some help after all. And you see what I was going at there at the end. I guess the next chapter will be the last and it'll be set some time in the future, just don't know how far yet. Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Part That's Holding On)

**Chapter Four (Part That's Holding On)**

(A Year Later)

Ward groaned as he plopped back down onto the couch, blood running down his face. He and Skye had just gotten back from a mission together and you could say that it had kind of gone south.

Hydra had ambushed them during what was supposed to be a routine mission. An intel extraction one, nothing more, nothing less. But Hydra was waiting for them, ready to capture them and do whatever the hell they did with gifteds.

The duo of Hellfire and Quake had given Hydra a heavy beating, and the evil organization was ready to kill them. But Skye and Ward weren't that easy to kill.

"Ah, dammit." Ward hissed, blood running into his eyes. "Skye, I can't see. I have damn blood in my eyes."

"Think fast." Skye said, throwing him a towel. "You might want to get Simmons to check that out. It shouldn't still be bleeding like that." she went on as Ward wiped his face.

Ward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine." he scoffed. "It's just a cut. Nothing's broken, and I don't think that anything's fractured. We actually made it out of there unscathed."

"Yeah, but Hydra didn't." Skye joked, plopping down right next to Ward. "But still, go get Simmons to look at you later. You don't know if anything's broken or not. You're not an x-ray machine."

"Maybe I am." Ward retorted, shooting her a grin.

Skye raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you're gifted but you're not Superman. I don't think that you have x-ray vision."

Ward faked a pout, wrapping his arm around Skye, "You never know. I might start seeing through walls one day."

Skye rolled her eyes, "Yeah, when pigs fly." she scoffed. "You control fire, not see through things." She nuzzled into Ward's side. "Dumbass." she muttered.

Ward looked down at her, "What was that?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Dumbass. I said that you're a dumbass."

"But I'm _your_ dumbass."

"Don't push your luck."

Ward rested his head on top of Skye's head, "But it's true. I am your dumbass."

"Okay, fine, it is true. But dumbass isn't a good word for boyfriend." Skye said, getting closer to him.

Ward raised an eyebrow again, "That's the first time that you've called me that." he noted. "Boyfriend."

"We are together, aren't we?" Skye asked, looking up into his whiskey-brown eyes. A slight spark of flame danced in them. "I thought that I should at least start calling you that. Everyone else has."

Ward looked down and slightly blushed, "Ah, well, that's… Well…"

"It is obvious."

The two blinked and looked over to see Fitzsimmons coming into the room. Simmons was the one who spoke.

"I mean you two are constantly all over each other." she continued. "And don't let me remind you of the time that Fitz walked in on you two."

Fitz's eyes widened and he became flustered, "D-Don't remind me of that!" he exclaimed. "I'm still trying to get that out of my head!"

"The bedroom door was closed, Leo." Skye stated. "That means don't come in. You don't walk into someone's bedroom like that!"

"I didn't know!"

Simmons sighed, "Anyways, I'm surprised that you two haven't been calling each other your significant others yet." she went on. Her eyes drifted to the blood-stained towel that had fallen to the floor. She looked up, her faced darkened, "Who's bleeding?" she asked.

Skye and Ward didn't say anything and kept their eyes off of the biochemist.

"Again, who the hell is bleeding?" she asked, her voice lowered.

Skye sighed, "I'll give you a hint. He's a giant, walking flamethrower." she stated, poking at Ward's side.

"Don't put me out like that!" Ward exclaimed, swatting at her hand.

Simmons' eyes shifted over to Ward and narrowed, "Where are you bleeding from?" she asked.

Ward rolled his eyes, "It was my forehead, but it stopped. I'm fine. There's no more bleeding, Simmons."

She shook her head, "Your word isn't good enough." she stated. "You're the one that hides broken ribs." Simmons motioned with her hand, "Come on, you're coming to get patched up."

Ward narrowed his eyes, "I told you, I'm fine." he said. "I don't,"

"Now." Simmons hissed. "You better be glad that I'm willing to do this for you. Don't you remember last year?" she asked.

Ward groaned and hauled himself to his feet, "Don't remind me about that." he grumbled. "I'm past that hell. I'm trying to forget it."

"Then come on." Simmons looked over to Skye, "You're coming too." she said.

"What?! Why?!"

"'Cause you and Ward were on the same mission. And you're about as bad as him when it comes to hiding your injuries. Skye, at least let me look at you. Or a medical agent can do it as well. It won't take long."

Skye huffed as Ward helped her up, "Fine." she muttered. "Let's just hope that Grant doesn't light Fitz's plant on fire again."

"His name was Steve and he was doing really well! Well, until the walking lighter came into the room!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Who the hell names a plant Steve?" Ward asked, eyes narrowed.

"Me! I do!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Simmons exclaimed. "Stop fighting over a bloody plant!"

Ward and Fitz only glared at each other before following Simmons and Skye out of the room.

It was going to be a long road ahead of them.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So a short, yet fluffy, ending to a short fic. Mostly a wrap-up to see where Skye and Ward are a year later and it seems to be pretty good, even with Fitzsimmons in good graces with Ward once again. So I hope you enjoyed! Please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
